When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Love is put to the test,literally,in this psychological thriller chase against the clock. Inuyasha & his friends are thrown in a twisted scheme to win back their lost love. Objection: to live to the next riddle. Fail, the Riddle Master gets to choose the punishment. "Are you ready to play a game? How much blood will you give to hear your angel sing? Open the box & let's begin." AU
1. Man That You Fear

**When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters may seem a bit OOC it's ok...it's a fanfiction. This disclaimer will be a blanket for the entire story.** **All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional characters and places used in this fanfiction to me.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.:. Man That You Fear.:.**

 **Across town in a deserted Warehouse**

"Da-ddy, I don't want to die," a young girl said while tied up in barb wire around her wrists.

"I know princess. Daddy is trying very hard," the father whimpered and cut more into his wrist to get more blood out.

"Mr. Shue, you have fifteen more seconds to have enough liquid to release the trigger to release your...princess," a dark sinister voice said on the overhead.

"I fucking know!" Mr. Shue screamed out of frustration and exhaustion.

"10 seconds," the automatic voice began.

"Please Daddy! hurry!" the young girl screamed.

"Aah!" Mr. Shue stabbed his arms

"5 seconds," the automatic voice announced.

 **"** I can't feel any more. I'm sorry princess," Mr. Shue whispered and looked at his daughter fade into blackness that was just above him out of reach.

He held his arm up and cut the main artery in his arm and bleed to death for his princess.

"Detonation canceled," the automatic voice said.

"Daddy!" the young girl cried out.

 **One Years Later**

"Lucy, Jin, Mrs. King is here for the carpool. Come on or you guys will be late," Kagome yelled upstairs for her kids.

A six year old girl with shoulder length black hair in low pigtail. Walked down the stairs in her private school navy blue skirt and white blouse uniform. She also had on knee length navy blue socks and brown penny loafers. She scanned the room with her hazel eyes looking for her missing backpack in the living room. Finding it she ran to the kitchen to grab her lunch and kiss her parents goodbye as she heard the horn beep for her outside.

Her eight year old brother with short messy and curly black hair stomped downstairs in a rush. He had on the standard blue docker pants and an untucked white button down with a navy blue sweater on top. He was loosening his tie and trying to put his black Converse shoes on. He made it down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to quickly get his lunch and say goodbye to his parents as well.

Kagome stood by the door to stick her head out and waved to Mrs. King in her big black suburban vehicle. Once she saw the tail lights disappear she closed the door and made it back to the kitchen where her husband was finishing eating.

"Have you heard about the young girl that was captured by the Riddle Master? Her father's body was recovered. He lost a significant amount of blood. The girl is traumatized and refuses to speak. She is now on suicide watch. She is the only victim to have survived and lived, but it's no telling when she is going to be sane enough you know. Such a tragedy," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I have. It's creepy that some psycho is getting his knocks off? For what? Torture, torment, it's just twisted and sad," Kagome said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"On a happier note, my dear wife of mine what is on your agenda?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his coffee cup and plate in the sink.

He straightened his skinny grey tie and checked his white button down to make sure he didn't waste anything on it. He dusted his dark blue docker pants. He slipped on a grey sweater on top of his outfit. He ran his left hand through his black short cropped hair and hugged his wife from behind who was still in her New England Patriots t-shirt pjs.

"Well it's not much, since it's my day off. I have a doctor's appointment and I also have to approve some sketches that Aleceia and Erica made for me for the Spring collection that coming up. I also have a hair appointment and have to pick up Lucy to get her to her fitting for her new ballerina costume. After that I have to drop off Jin at the dojo. I also promised Jake a lunch date between all that. So yeah not that much," Kagome said while drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Yeah, sounds like a really relaxing day. How long is this day off?"Inuyasha asked.

"Today and tomorrow. Tomorrow I am just going to be lazy and probably go shopping with your mom and Sango," Kagome said getting up to wash the breakfast dishes that accumulated thirty minutes ago.

"Well don't work too hard. What would be the point if you are more stressed on your day off then while you are working," Inuyasha said.

"True honey," Kagome said and leaned into her husband's chest.

He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and walked out the kitchen to grab his briefcase, phone, and keys.

Kagome walked out the kitchen to follow him to the front door then to his car.

"Oh I forgot, Jin's teacher is still needing another male chaperone for the weekend zoo field trip two weeks from now. Don't forget that is also the weekend Lucy has her dance recital. Koga says that he is free,"Kagome said gnawing on her bottom lip.

Inuyasha was still not comfortable having Koga around his son even though Jin was all for knowing the man.

"I guess Koga could chaperone and I take Lucy to the dance recital. Ms. Gina has already asked me to do a small part in the dance with the girls and other fathers. Why are our kids so active?" Inuyasha said while kissing his wife and drawing her into an embrace.

"Well, they are Taishos. According to Myoga its expected of them to be social and excel in everything they do,"Kagome said in a fake uppity accent to mimic Myoga.

"Translation, because we can afford it and they enjoy it,"Inuyasha said with a sigh and then grinned.

"Pretty much,"Kagome said grinning and kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"I guess. Have I told you that I love you today, Mrs. Taisho?" Inuyasha asked while placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She stood on her tippy toes and encircled her arms around his neck. She pulled him in close with a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but there is no quota on how many times you can tell me. I love you too babe," Kagome leaned in again to kiss him on the lips.

They moaned in the kiss and placed their foreheads against each other.

"You gonna be late if you don't leave now," Kagome looked in her husband's hazel eyes.

"Well isn't it lucky for us that I am the CEO of the company. I think the CEO could be late once in awhile. Besides one of my at home employees seem to be bothered and need some immediate help with that issue," Inuyasha said huskily while reaching under his wife's t-shirt.

"Baby, you don't have enough time to help me with that issue. Tonight or better yet this weekend. The kids will be at your parents house for the weekend,"Kagome said looking up in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Even better, it's a date. I better go," Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she returned it.

He walked to the driveway and got in. Minutes later he backed out and honked with a wave leaving his home with the wife waving back at him.

 **With Kagome**

"Hey Elise, its Mrs. Taisho. I'm just confirming that I will be there for my womanly examine today,"Kagome said on the phone.

" _Ok, thank you Mrs. Taisho, we will see you at 11_ ,"Elise said typing confirmed in Kagome's digital file.

"Ok, see you later," Kagome hung up the house phone and went upstairs to take a long bath and get dress for her day.

 **45 minutes later**

Kagome was wearing a forest green sweater dress with black tights and brown boots with a small heel. She looked in her closet for her favorite caramel colored leather jacket that matched her boots. She decided to french braid her black hair down her back and have the tail lay on her shoulder with a braided bang. She kept her makeup simple with black eyeliner and pink lip gloss with a light dust of blush.

She grabbed a water bottle, an orange from the fruit basket and headed to her car. Before she left, she set the alarm and locked the front door.

:::

:::

 **Journey Shard Women's Healthcare Clinic**

Kagome walked inside the clinic and entered through to her doctor's side her being Dr. Midoriko Juzu.

Kagome signed in and a nurse stopped her.

"Oh Mrs. Taisho, I was meaning to call you. Dr. Midoriko was called away about ten minutes ago for a baby delivery and doesn't know when she will be back. The next available time to do your woman's examine won't be until April," Elise the nurse said regrettable.

"I don't want to wait that long,"Kagome said a bit upset.

"We have Dr. Terumoto. He is available now and he remembers you before you switched over to Dr. Midoriko. He says he is more than willing to do your examine," nurse Elise said.

Kagome remembered that doctor and was more than happy to leave Dr. Terumoto. He was just a creepy man.

He always made her feel uncomfortable and dirty. He had greasy brown hair and squinty black eyes that seemed really small behind coke bottle glasses. His clothes was always a size too small and his white lab coat just made him look like a mad scientist. His breath was always foul like he ate shit sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the last five years.

Before Kagome was able to say that she would rather wait, Elise had disappeared to the back room. Kagome decided to wait and tell Elise that she would like to reschedule for April.

 **25 minutes later**

"Mrs. Kagome Taisho, the doctor is ready to see you please follow me," a nurse said that was someone else other than Elise had escorted Kagome to the back.

Kagome walked to the nurse and followed her down the hall. She stopped at the scale and height measure. After that was taken care of she continued to what seemed like the furthest room from the front of the clinic.

The nurse led her inside to the examining table and handed her a paper gown to change into. The nurse checked her blood pressure and wrote down her vitals.

"Ok, Dr. Terumoto will be here shortly ok,"the nurse said.

"Ok, but I-,"Kagome started to say.

The nurse just smiled and walked out the room.

"Rude bitch," Kagome muttered.

"I guess I can just get it out of the way," Kagome said looking at the gown that was provided for her.

She went behind a privacy screen divider and changed into the rather short paper gown. She sat down on the table and waited. She moved the small covering or sad excuse for a gown around, trying to conceal her ass crack that the cold air seemed to easily find. She didn't notice a light mist of gas come from the air vent that filled the room to make her drowsy. She laid down on the erected chair and closed her eyes to wait.

.

.

.

What felt like hours the doctor opened the door and found a sleeping Kagome with her legs slightly apart and her breasts pushing against the paper gown he had given the nurse to have specifically for Kagome to wear.

He moved closer, moved the table down to where she was almost laying completely flat, and placed a oddly warm hand on her exposed thigh.

"Inuyasha, stop it, the kids might hear," Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

The doctor moved the gown a little higher to expose a clean shaven Kagome.

He pulled out a needle and injected it into Kagome's thigh and pushed the colorless drug in her body. He kneed the injection shot and Kagome's eyes shot open and she started to raise her upper body from the examining table.

She was stopped by the cock of her doctor and not her husband.

"Lay back down bitch, so I can continue with your examination," Dr. Terumoto said while smacking his lips and a glint of lust in his eyes.

He forcibly pushed her back down. She tried to get up but it felt that her body was slowly not responding. She felt like she was paralyzed but she could still feel his hands on her body.

Kagome was mortified, confused and disgusted.

The doctor's lower half of his body was naked except his socks and pants down by his ankles. He had already strapped her legs to two metal stirrups and her arms was close to her body.

He had injected her with Georgia Home Boy (GHB) a liquid ecstasy.

' _How did I not feel this going on?'_ Kagome asked in her head.

She started to kick but as she was kicking she felt her body not as her body but an out of body experience. She felt really relaxed but horny as hell.

Her pussy was humming and was inviting the ministrations the doctor was doing to her pussy lips. She was confused but was ready to cum when the doctor inserted two fingers inside of her fingering her pussy. She felt an intense orgasm and squirted on the doctor's clothes.

He chuckled and bent down between her legs and lick her lower lips. Kagome let out an involuntary moan while tears leaked out of her eyes.

' _I am getting raped by this man and I can't do shit about it. Inuyasha, I should had told you to come with me,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She was fighting sleep and her body giving off the signs that it was enjoying the doctor tongue fucking her. He lifted up from between her legs and wiped his right hand up and down her lower region. He used her cum as a lubricate and rubbed his cock with it.

"Mrs. Taisho, you don't know how long I have waited for this opportunity. When you married Inuyasha Taisho I was greatly disappointed,"Dr. Terumoto said in a nasally high pitched voice.

He began thrusting hard inside of her vagina.

A silent scream escaped her lips and the good doctor began his awkward rhythm of fucking Kagome.

"I wanted this pussy around my dick for the longest Kagome. I finally got it and I want you to have my babies Kagome. I am going to impregnate you so my baby will have your beautiful looks and personality. Kagome we are going to make a beautiful child," Dr. Terumoto huskily said almost reaching his own climax.

"Please, stop, don't do this. My husband is a powerful man. He will hunt you down and kill you. Please don't cum inside. I'm begging you just stop," Kagome whispered through her tears. She was able to get her voice back.

She had a headache and wanted to throw up.

"Your husband can kiss my ass. I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch,"the doctor released all of his seed inside of Kagome's womb.

Dr. Terumoto licked Kagome's pussy again tasting their mixed cum with his rough tongue that felt like sandpaper.

"I'm not done with you yet! I am going to get all my time that I have missed out of your ass too," Dr. Terumoto said while pulling out his cock from between her legs.

He wiped it with the disinfected wipes that was in the room and back tracked with a paper towel.

Kagome was slowly losing consciousness. He slapped her hard and placed his cock in her mouth.

"Oh you are not going to go to sleep on me, cunt. Suck it. You bit me I will kill you,"the doctor threatened and pulled at another needle filled with green liquid inside. Kagome didn't know if he was bluffing or not.

Kagome was crying and opened her mouth slowly. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and moved her head for her to fellatio him.

"Make your lips tighter, that's it, just like that," the doctor moaned,enjoying her warm mouth around his cock.

After another five minutes he pulled from her and walked back to her lower body.

' _Isn't a nurse suppose to be here? Somebody check on us? What the hell is going on?_ ' Kagome thought after she turned her head to puke. She then felt him rubbing her anus.

"No, no please not there!"Kagome vocally said.

He rubbed his cock and inserted it inside of anus.

"Where? Here?" he anally raped her.

Kagome screamed and blacked out.

.

.

.

When he was finished he came inside after he fucked her ass and blood leaked from her virgin ass.

He pulled out and cleaned up the mess they made. He unstrapped her legs and arms. Kagome was still out of it and he had the pleasure of dressing her back up. He rubbed her nipples while he placed her purple bra back on her breasts. He slipped her dress over her head and placed her arms through the sleeves.

He placed both feet in the foot part of the stockings and pulled them up over her unclothed vaginia after he fingered her with her black underwear for a few more moments and sniffed it. He placed her boots on her feet and kiss her again.

He left a blanket over her body after he injected her with the green concoction he showed her earlier. He made an antidote to speed up the side effects of drowsiness to help her recover from the drug he injected into her thigh. He knew she wasn't going to chance her life on his bluff. He was counting on it. He left the room and handed his nurse several hundreds and continued his rounds as if nothing has happened in that room.

 **45 minutes later**

Kagome stirred around in the examination table. She slowly lifted her upper body to gather where she was. She recognized that she was still at the doctor's office and that she was clothed. She was confused and looked for her phone. It was nearly 3:30 and she had to be at Lucy's school in 10 minutes. She got up from the examination table pantyless and pain between her legs. She was a little wobbly. She walked out the examination room and out of the doctor's office to her car.

"Hey Linda, this is Lucy's mom. I am running late could we reschedule the fitting for tomorrow please," Kagome asked with sleep still in her voice.

"Sure Mrs. Taisho. I will have everything ready say 6:00 tomorrow night?" Linda said perky on the phone.

"Perfect, thanks," Kagome said after she cleared her throat and hanged up the phone.

Kagome backed up from the parking lot and drove to pick up her daughter and son to take them to where they needed to be for their after school activities.

:::

:::

 **Later in the middle of the night**

 **Dream sequence**

 _Dr. Terumoto licked Kagome's pussy again tasting their mixed cum._

" _I wanted this pussy around my dick for the longest Kagome. I finally got it and I want you to have my babies Kagome. I am going to impregnate you so my baby will have your beautiful looks and personality. Kagome we are going to make a beautiful child," Dr. Terumoto huskily said almost reaching his own climax._

" _Make your lips tighter, that's it, just like that," the doctor moaned,enjoying her warm mouth around his cock_.

"No," Kagome whispered while sleep. She turned on her stomach wishing the dream away but it continued.

" _I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch," Dr. Terumoto huskily said almost reaching his own climax._

"No, no, no, no,"Kagome whimpered and pushed her arms out still not fully conscious.

" _I want you to take all of my seed and make me a baby bitch," Dr. Terumoto's voice sounding like a distorted broken record._

"No! Get away from me!"Kagome screamed and kicked her leg and covers off waking up Inuyasha.

"Kagome, honey, wake up!" Inuyasha said groggily and shook her awake. His efforts resulted with a shiner to his right eye.

"Son of a-, Kagome wake up! Open up your eyes baby!" Inuyasha grabbed both of her flailing arms and straddled her middle.

She opened her unfocused eyes and blinked to realize she wasn't in her dream but at home safe with her husband that was starting to get a black eye.

"Wha-what happened to your eye?" Kagome raspy voice asked innocently looking around to make sure it was reality.

"My wife punched me in my eye when I tried to wake her from an apparent nightmare. What happened and don't tell me it isn't anything to worry about. My eye doesn't believe you," Inuyasha said touching his eye.

He released her arms and got off from being on top of her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and her bottom lip started to tremble. She covered her eyes and wept in her hands. Inuyasha moved her hands.

"Tell me what happened," Inuyasha said gathering her in his arms.

"I think my doctor, I think my doctor that I saw today raped me and tried to get me pregnant. I can feel his sandpaper tongue licking me down there. I just want to forget and wake up from this nightmare," Kagome finally confessed and leaned into Inuyasha's chest crying.

Inuyasha stiffened and was beyond pissed. He held his wife until she calmed down and was in a dreamless sleep.

He stayed awake thinking and brooding about getting revenge for his wife. He reached for his phone. It was 4:30 a.m. He sent a text message to the men he knew would carry out his plans without bitching out.

Miroku, Naraku, Bankotsu and Koga.

 **Group Message**

 **Me:** It's time to hunt us a doctor down

* * *

 **A/N: Alright here is the first chapter to When Love Loves Even if it Bleeds. Sequel to When Love Loves Even if it Hurts.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Title from Marilyn Manson's album. Anti* Superstar 1996**

 **Not going to have an update schedule. Not even going to add that stress to my life.**

 **School starts soon and I will be out of pocket this year. I'm teaching this year compared to last. I'm going to try not have monthly updates but at least twice a month! Maybe more! Who knows!**

 **Have a great school year everyone!**

 **Check out my other stories!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	2. Fine Line

**Chapter 2**

 ***Warning A bit graphic***

 **The Fine Line Between Love and Hate**

 _ **Last Time:**_

 _ **"Tell me what happened," Inuyasha said gathering her in his arms.**_

 _ **"I think my doctor, I think my doctor that I saw today raped me and tried to get me pregnant," Kagome finally confessed and leaned into Inuyasha's chest crying.**_

 _ **Inuyasha stiffened and was beyond pissed. He held his wife until she calmed down and was in a dreamless sleep.**_

 _ **He stayed awake thinking and brooding about getting revenge for his wife. He reached for his phone. It was 4:30 a.m. He sent a text message to his the men he knew would carry out his plans without bitching out.**_

 _ **Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, and Jakotsu.**_

 _ **Group Message**_

 _ **Me:It's time to hunt us a doctor down**_

.

.

.

 **After Hours at The Clinic in a Deserted Room with no cameras**

"Beg bitch! I bet that's what you made my wife do,"Inuyasha yelled at the beaten and bloody Doctor.

"Sttoopp,"Doctor Terumoto wheezed out in pain through his gag of his right sock.

Kouga lifted up a lead pipe out from the duffle bag Inuyasha brought with him. Kouga raised his eyebrow at Inuyasha as he saw Inuyasha break the man's jaw for kissing Kagome.

' _Note to self. Inuyasha is crazy_ ,'Kouga thought and stepped up to the hanging Doctor.

Jakotsu and Miroku were looking at the cameras they installed to make sure no one would check up on dear old doc. They were just glad they wasn't in there.

Jakotsu could hear an inhuman scream coming from the closed door. Miroku turned a bit green but he continued to wipe clean the clinic's video feed of them.

"Naraku your turn,"Inuyasha said out of breath and flexed his hand.

Inuyasha looked at his bloody glove and equally bloody black muscle shirt.

When he was beating the doctor to an inch of his life. He was recanting all the details Kagome was able to tell him. Just thinking about it made him want to beat the dirty vile creature again. He didn't because Kouga seemed like he was beating a piñata and wanted to break him open to get the candy.

Kouga hit the doctor one more time across his temple once to knock him out and the other to wake him up.

"I want you to be awake for this,"Kouga said.

He walked behind the naked strung up Doctor. Dr. Terumoto had his legs spread apart and a lead pipe between his feet tied at the ankles and his wrist up high and tight so he couldn't rest.

His body was slowly shutting down. He was dazed and in a great deal of pain.

The doctor had some relief before he smelled a cigarette being lite and gel at the opening of his ass.

Dr. Terumoto started to squirm as he was realizing what might be happening to his anus.

"Pwez, pwez, pwez," Dr. Terumoto wheezed out frantically.

Naraku laughed a sadistic laugh and slapped the good doctor across his face. He bent down to the sobbing man and lifted up his chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Kagome is like a sister to me. My ex-wife told me somethings about you and I didn't act upon it. I bet countless other women begged and pleaded 'pwez,pwez,pwez.' And no fucks were given. So,"Naraku said and dropped the doctor's weak and shattered chin.i

Naraku took a long drag and blew out the smoke in the doctor's face. He took the gag out and smiled a twisted smile.

"I want to hear you scream,"Naraku said darkly.

Naraku nodded to Kouga and at the same time Naraku had put cigarette burn marks on the man's chest. While Kouga rammed the lead pipe up the man's anus in and out.

After they were done gathered the plastic that they used to cover the small room and exited after leaving a note stapled to the doctor's chest.

Inuyasha left him with these words.

"It would be in your best interest to leave town and never come back. You tell I'm going to get your head. Look at this as a chance for a new job venture," Inuyasha said and left.

.

.

"Kouga hold up," Inuyasha said as the guys were walking different directions like they agreed beforehand.

Kouga nodded and tilted his head to follow him.

Inuyasha followed and made it to Kouga's car.

"What's up Inuyasha,"Kouga asked after a few minutes of riding in silence.

"Thanks,"Inuyasha said in the awkward silence.

"She's the mother of my son. Why wouldn't I be there? I still care for her and not in the ' _I'll_ _kill her and me so no one else can have her_ **' type way," Kouga said trying to break the tension.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"That sounded a bit creepy like you were thinking of doing just that,"Inuyasha said.

"I was just joking," Kouga said nervously but knew that he somewhat meant it. Just that Imiyasha would be gone.

"Good. Uhm, did she ask if you could help chaperone Jin's overnight zoo trip?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Yeah but she said you was basically trying to be in three places at one time,"Kouga said and made a right turn to a landfill and incinerator.

"Yo Sal! I need to get rid of somethings,"Kouga said without explaining and held up two one hundred dollar bills.

An elderly grey-haired man with dark blue colored, overalls that had oil spills on the knees. He had on a red shirt with black boots who was missing a pointer finger. He took the money and thumbed Kouga through and continued reading his newspaper.

Inuyasha helped Kouga throw away the duffle bag and took his bloody clothes off and threw them inside. He quickly changed into his change of clothes he brought with him. Kouga did the same on the other side of his Dodge Charger.

The men made sure there was no traces and left.

"So," Kouga continuing the conversation.

"So," Inuyasha said and hated he had a very important business meeting that weekend.

"Yes Inuyasha I would love chaperoning my son's, I mean our son, fuck your son's zoo trip. Was that so hard to ask? Damn," Kouga growled and pressed the accelerator to drive his car faster to get Inuyasha out of his car.

Kouga barely stopped to let Inuyasha out at Naraku's house.

"Thanks,"Inuyasha said and got out.

Kouga nodded and drove off as soon as the door closed.

' _Thank you idiot_. _Now I can get my son to want to move in with me_ ,'Kouga thought and turned on his radio.

.

.

.

Inuyasha made it home and it was well past one in the morning. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth getting ready for bed. He checked his phone and saw Kikyo still trying to get with him. He deleted the message and walked back to the master bedroom to the hallway to check on his children.

He looked in on his daughter Lucy and saw her cuddling her stuffed rabbit,Misty. He then tipped toe to his son's room and looked at how wild the boy was asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled softly and kicked some toys out of the way. He placed the boy's foot back inside of the covers and moved some of Jin's hair away from his forehead. In the small moonlight rays Inuyasha was seeing Kouga's features more profound than Kagome's in his son's face.

' _You are still my boy. DNA can go to hell. You are mine_ ,'Inuyasha thought and left to go back to his room.

He heard a faint _'I love you Dad_ ,' from the sleeping child and Inuyasha whispered it back.

Inuyasha crept back in the bedroom and snuggled in next to his wife that was taking up most of the bed. He gently shoved her so he could get in the bed.

Kagome automatically snuggled against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

He whispered that he loved her and she just twitched her nose.

Inuyasha lightly chuckled to not wake her and started to drift off to a peaceful slumber.

.

.

.

The doctor still at the clinic bleeding everywhere was slowly sitting up. He made it to his car after he slowly put some left over scrubs. He didn't know a pair of eyes was watching his every move since the men had drugged him and beat him mercilessly.

' _I have new competitors. Hahaha this should be fun,_ 'the dark shadow thought and turned down a dark alley.

 **Next Friday Morning**

Kagome was still shaken up about the incident but was going to make sure her son enjoyed himself at the zoo.

Kagome made sure she was packed and was ready to go.

"Jin come on we are going to be late if we don't leave now,"Kagome said and placed her packed bag on the couch.

Inuyasha was coming down the stairs followed behind with his children. Lucy had her gym bag with her dance outfit and her school bag.

She stuck out her lip and pouted.

Kagome was putting the final touches to her make up and saw her sad daughter.

"Lu, why are you sad?" Kagome asked gently.

"I wanted you to see my dance. I worked really hard and so did Daddy. Can't you just come? Please," Lucy whined and tried to persuade her mother to be with her except her brother.

"Lucy. We have been through this multiple of times. Grammy and Pop Pop is even going to be there. I know Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango is going to be there and your father. You will do just fine. Plus your Uncle Miroku is going to record it so when we get back I will be able to look at it,"Kagome said and tried to comfort her daughter.

"I guess. The next one you will come to?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"Kagome assured her and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"Okay Munchkin I have carpool duty so let's get this show on the road," Inuyasha said and grabbed his coffee.

"So that's how it is,"Kagome asked with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked to his wife.

"Do you really have to go? You gonna miss a fun weekend," Inuyasha began to pour like his daughter who was shaking her head in agreement.

"Oh my gosh you two! Jin and I are going to the zoo. It's just one weekend. You can have Daddy Daughter time. Wouldn't that be fun? Anyway Babe you got to go or you will be late. Oh Lucy has a doctor's appointment with at two today," Kagome said pushing the two reluncant people out the door.

"What's wrong with them," Jin asked as he stood next to his mother as she waved to Inuyasha as he drove away.

"Silly. Come we need to get going,"Kagome said and got her backpack.

She went to open the door and yelped when there was someone right there.

"Oh Kouga! You scared me. Why are you here? You should have been at the school,"Kagome said locking her door after Jin came out.

"I thought we could drive together,"Kouga said with a light blush across his nose.

Kagome wasn't paying attention as she was fussing over Jin not having a hat on.

"I guess so since you are here. Come on let's get there before they leave us,"Kagome said and made her way to the black Dodge Charger.

Kouga jogged a bit and grabbed her backpack and continued to the car.

Everyone got in and Kouga zoomed off.

.

.

.

 **Night of the Zoo Trip**

"Okay guys we have a movie date. So shower quickly and we can see the movie," Kagome said and her kids screamed in glee.

She saw from the corner of her eye how Kouga interacted with Jin on his own and with the other kids.

 _'It's nice seeing those two get along. Jin you are one lucky kid to have two loving fathers_ ,' Kagome thought and snapped out of her thoughts when a kid was almost falling from the slippery floor.

"Careful,"Kagome said helping the little girl,Alice.

Kouga walked over as he oversaw his boys getting dressed for the late night movie.

"Hey stranger. Haven't seen you almost the entire trip," Kouga said and leaned against the rock-like wall.

"I know! The girls wanted to basically see the cutesy animals. When I come here with my kids we look at the lions, tigers and monkeys," Kagome said.

"No bears?" Kouga asked and started to chuckle.

Kagome had hit him on the forearm playfully and giggled along with him.

After settling down she gnawed on her lip and cleared her throat.

"Hey Koga, thanks for volunteering to chaperone with me. Lucy had her ballet recital tomorrow and Inuyasha said he would take her since we are locked here for two days," Kagome said.

"No problem, I just see it as more time with Jin without having Warden Inuyasha making it feel awkward,"Kouga confided in Kagome earning himself a few chuckles from his once upon a time beloved.

"Yeah, he is just making sure that Jin is safe," Kagome said sticking up for her husband but agreeing secretly.

"But what about his wife? Does he not care about your safety?" Kouga asked and rubbed Kagome's arms.

He noticed that the children were gone to do the movie night watching of the 'Lion King'.

"Koga, please. You know that I am married and happily as we-,"Kagome said but was caught off guard with Kouga kissing her.

When her mind became unfrozen, she pushed back and slapped him anger clearly written on her face.

"I can't believe you! Inuyasha trusted you! I was starting to trust you and you pull that crap!" Kagome angrily said and stepped back even more.

"Then why did you kiss me back," Koga asked looking deep into Kagome's eyes trying to reach for her.

"It was a mistake, a very brief moment of stupidity. Just stay away from me okay,"Kagome said and walked away.

' _Shit! I was too aggressive and just dived in. Okay Kouga. Just slow your role. She's as good as mine_ ,'Kouga thought as he was leading his group to the sleeping quarters.

 **:::::**

 **A/N: Wooooow! I didn't want it to be this long of a wait! Geez Louise!**

 **Good News:School is winding down 23 more days on Monday! Whoot Whoot! Means consistent (fingers cross) updates! Yay!**

 **Another thing my mistake! From chapter one Inuyasha didn't text BANKOTSU but NARAKU instead. Bc they haven't met yet! Remember cop out reversal rewind button thingy I did in the first story...yyyeeeaaahhhh…**

 ****Basically how the first installment was but wasn't lol!**

 **Anytewho! The story continues please leave some feedback!**

 **Until next Time**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	3. The Secrets We Keep

**Not Beta Read**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Secrets We Keep**

 **Later that Night at The Zoo**

Koga walked in and searched for Kagome. He scanned the dark room and barely saw anyone. He noticed that the children were sitting on the ground and there were some adults as well.

"Hey Koga," Ms. June the third grade teacher whispered to Koga and grabbed his forearm to follow her.

Koga looked back to the viewing of the movie and gave up as soon as the fluorescent lights hit his eyes.

"Yeah," Koga asked as he covered his eyes with his free hand to adjust to the bright lights.

"Well I was wondering if we could spend some time together while the kiddos are busy and the other adults aren't around. I haven't gotten a call from you since we made...love that one time. I-I miss you," Ms. June confided in him.

Koga inwardly rolled his eyes and pushed her away from him. Her alcoholic breath was making him drunk. Then a thought popped in his head.

"Fiona, where did you get the alcohol from?" Koga asked sensually and rubbed her flabby upper arms.

She shivered a bit and got really close to his chest. She moved her small hands up and down Koga's white thermal clad chest. She was reminiscing about the way his chest could do that chest dance. How his abs looked when he was pounding it inside her from behind. Ms. June was rapidly turning herself on just by the mere dirty thoughts she had with the man in front of her.

"You want some? I have it in my room. But I think Kagome is in there talking to her hubby. I'll go get it and we can go to your room and have some fun," Ms. June said with slurred words walking her pointer and middle finger down to Koga's muscular chest to his well endowed manhood.

Koga chuckled and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I would love to. Come show me the way," Koga said trying to sound like he was all for fucking his one night stand again.

"Nah Ah Ah. You have to pay the toll first," Ms. June said and leaned on Koga's chest. She closed her eyes and puckered her pink and wet tinted lips towards Koga.

Koga gulped and let an uneasy chuckle escape.

He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead instead.

"Hey that's not the toll. Kiss my right here and I will show you to your room," Ms. June said a bit loud and hiccupped at the end.

"Ms. June, are you okay?" a female voice asked while coming down the hall that went towards the adult side of the rooms.

Koga looked up and saw it was Kagome. She had a towel on her head and had on a black thermal and red and black plaid thermal pants on with tan colored Uggs on. Koga licked his lips and wanted to badly kiss his wayward ex-girlfriend.

"Oh my. She's drunk like a skunk. Come let's take her back to her room before another parent comes and sees her like this," Kagome said after seeing the woman literally lean on Koga for support and how her eyes were droopy.

Koga picked up Ms. June and carried her to her room.

Kagome stopped at one crossway and looked around. She was glad that the other adults were looking at the movie along with the kids. That would be interesting to explain how the main teacher was hammered on the first field trip of the school year.

Kagome motioned for Koga to follow her and she took out her keycard and slid it through to open room 507.

She opened the door and let him go through as she held the door open on the other side. When he made it in she looked up and down the deserted hall and closed the door.

"Which one is her room," Koga whispered to Kagome when she came back into the bedroom.

"Closer to the window," Kagome said and rushed to help Koga place Ms. June into the bed.

Kagome moved the covers back and Koga dumped the woman on the bed.

Kagome mouthed to him 'are you serious' and Koga just shrugged his shoulders. He walked out of the room and rotated his shoulders. Kagome pulled the covers over the drunk woman and a bottle of Red Whiskey came out of the covers. She bent down and grabbed it. She shook her head and closed the door to Ms. June's room.

Kagome walked and was mildly surprised that Koga was still there. She hadn't forgave him for his little kissing stunt an hour before.

"So, which one is your room?" Koga asked looking at the other rooms in the apartment style living quarters.

"Right through there," Kagome said pointing to the front door to exit out of the apartment.

"Funny. What do you have there?" Koga asked and took the bottle out of Kagome's hand.

"That was what was in her bed when I pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. She fondly said 'fuck me Koga harder'. Must be some dream she was having," Kagome said and made her way to the front door to let Koga out.

"Come on we are free from kids, spouses and weird women. Let's talk. I have something I need to tell you," Koga said and just randomly picked a room to go into.

Kagome rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged to her room.

:::

:::

 **With Inuyasha**

"Okay Munchkin, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Inuyasha asked as he came into Lucy's room.

She was in her closet taking clothes out and putting them in a bag. She looked behind her and smiled but continued packing.

Inuyasha tilted his head and sat down next to her.

"Are you running away from home or something? It's not all that bad with Mom and Jin gone," Inuyasha said in a fake pout.

Lucy rolled her eyes and hugged her Daddy.

"Daddy you are silly. Jasmin, Rhonda, Lillian, and Leah are all going to Chris' house to spend the night. Then Leah's dad is going to take us to the theater for our recital tomorrow. Mommy did tell you this right Daddy?" Lucy asked and turned to face her father.

"I think your mother failed to mention that there will be boys at this get together. You are what five?" Inuyasha said and raised an eyebrow.

"Six and a half Daddy. Plus they are all girls. You met all of them already when we practiced. Why would you think there was boys there? Boys are so gross. I live with one," Lucy said and scrunched up her face.

She got up from her spot on the floor and headed to her bed to place her dance shoes she was looking for.

"I'm just glad that you still feel like that. Keep that until you are 30 would you Munchkin," Inuyasha said and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy you are weird," Lucy said and hugged him back.

"I'll let you get back to packing. And leave your old man. By himself in this really big house with nothing to do," Inuyasha said in a forlorn voice.

Lucy wasn't paying attention and was still putting clothes in her bag.

Inuyasha shook his head and mumbled to himself as he walked out of the youngest Tashio's bedroom.

"You say something Daddy?" Lucy called out of her room.

' _You hear that but couldn't hear the other thing_?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Nothing. Just hurry so I can drop you off," Inuyasha yelled back as he started to walk down the stairs.

He sent a text message to Miroku and Naraku to see if they wanted to hang out on a Friday night.

Both sent an affirmative response and Inuyasha almost did a fist pump. He went back upstairs to his and Kagome's room to get dressed.

:::

:::

"Now are you sure that you don't want to stay home with me?" Inuyasha asked Lucy as they were sitting in the car in front of Chris' house which was short for Christina.

"Yes Daddy. This isn't my first circus," Lucy said.

"Rodeo dear. Okay come on I like to meet Chris' parents and then I will leave and go hang out with Uncle Miroku and Uncle Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"Uncle Miroku and Uncle Naraku are going to be there? Why didn't you say something earlier? Uncle Naraku owes me five bucks please remind him," Lucy said and reached up to get out of her father's car.

"How come he owes you money?" Inuyasha asked.

"He taught me how to play dominoes and he was short five dollars. I wish I knew how to do interest because he would owe me more it's been six months. Just tell since we are basically family I'm letting him off easy. Tell him that Carlos is waiting to bust his kneecaps for taking the boss' money," Lucy said in an awful Italian accent.

"I'm going to tell my father to stop showing you those old gangster movies," Inuyasha chuckled and kissed his daughter on the top of her head as she laughed.

"Oh welcome to my humble abode. Lucy Goosey! It's so nice to see you again. I hope you found the ride here great. Oh, where's mom?" a woman about late thirties asked as she opened and greeted the latest arrivals.

"Kagome had another engagement with our other child. I'm Dad, who helped create her. Inuyasha Tashio," Inuyasha said and held out his hand.

"Oh of course. I was expecting Kagome because she usually stays and we chat it up. You know gossip and all. How rude my name is Francis Patterson, Frankie to my friends," Frankie said and wiped her hand from the water she had them in moments ago before she answered the door.

She was a tall fair skinned woman with a short bob hairstyle. She had on a long flower printed skirt on and a white tank top on with a hot pink apron on with dough smudge on her cheek and apron. Inuyasha noticed she was barefoot and she had really big hairy feet.

"Nice to meet you. Well I have to get going. I will see you guys tomorrow at the theater at noon. Love you Munchkin, Mrs. Patterson," Inuyasha said.

"Frankie. Bye Mr. Tashio," Frankie said and waved him off.

' _Weird lady. I see why Christina is Chris,'_ Inuyasha said and got in his Audi.

His phone rang and it was Kagome.

"Hey babe. How's it at the zoo?" Inuyasha asked as he turned left at the stop sign.

" _Fun and tiring. I'm about to get in the shower. I called because I couldn't remember if I told you that Lucy had a sleepover with the other dance team members. I think it was at Chris' house who is a girl. Her mother is,"_ Kagome said and tried to find a word to best describe one of the Dance Moms.

"A weird looney vibe?" Inuyasha offered.

" _I was going to say eccentric but I guess weird looney does fit as well. I take it that Lucy told you and you met Frankie,"_ Kagome said on the phone.

"Yup. She was a bit upset that I wasn't you or that I didn't have a vagina. She said that she had some gossip but I didn't stay to get it,"Inuyasha said.

" _Hmm, I wonder what it could be. I guess I'll take her out for lunch so she could spill the beans. Anyway I better get off and take my shower. The kids are watching the Lion King and the other adults who didn't shower are taking this time to do that,"_ Kagome said and shifted her phone a bit.

"Is _he_ on his best behavior?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at the last red light before he would make it to Deuce's Bar and Grill.

" _Jin is doing well,"_ Kagome started but she knew who Inuyasha was talking about.

"Kagome," Inuyasha warned her and started down the road again.

" _Koga is fine. It's been really busy and we hardly seen each other. I haven't talked to Jin and he hasn't demanded to be in my group. So that's a good thing right?"_ Kagome asked.

"I guess so. Well I'm at the Grill with Naraku and Miroku since everyone abandoned me. I'll text you when I get home. I'm picking you up I guess since you left your car at home," Inuyasha said as he shut the engine down and got out of his car.

He walked to the entrance and stopped before going inside so he could hear his wife.

" _Such a drama queen. But yeah, Koga had picked us up and dropped us off at the school no biggie. We should be back at four on Sunday. Thanks Love. I love you baby,"_ Kagome said.

"I love you too babe," Inuyasha said and hung up.

He was trying to not be the tight ass and control freak by trusting Kagome. That dream he had about a year ago was still fresh on his mind about how things could possible turn bad.

He entered into the upscale Bar and Grill and searched for his friends in their favorite spot close to the pool table and big screen tvs.

Inuyasha spotted them watching a recap of a UFC fight that happened last month as a prologue to the rematch against the new champion and the former champion.

"Hey man," Inuyasha said as a greeting.

"Hey, Yash. Took you long enough. Did the wife ask you a million questions?" Naraku asked and bro hugged him.

"The wife is away with Jin at a zoo field trip. The ass is with them," Inuyasha said and stopped a waitress to order a bucket of beer.

"And you are hanging out with us and not there because?" Miroku questioned and drunk the rest of his beer.

"I have another kid as well. Lucy's dance troupe had asked me to dance in their recital tomorrow which is tomorrow. You guys better be there for the Munchkin. It's a Daddy Daughter dance. I've been practicing for months. So it would be fucked up if I just said fuck them and went to the zoo. Besides I don't like the zoo that much. Kagome said that she hardly seen him all day," Inuyasha said and thanked the waitress for the beers.

"I guess. There is always Saturday and Sunday," Naraku pointed out because he was a chaperone on that particular trip three years previously with his daughter Kanna.

"I have to trust her and _him_. After what he did the other night for me. I think I could trust him," Inuyasha said and took a swallow of his beer.

"No you just brought him along to show that you are not wrapped too tight in the mental department," Miroku said and Naraku laughed.

"That may be the case. But I am going against my better judgement because Jin decided he wanted to get to know the fucker and I'm allowing for it to happen. Anyway can we talk about something else that won't piss me off," Inuyasha said and ate one of his friend's pretzel sliders.

"Yes! There is this new intern her name is Rebecca 'Long Legs' McGee. She is everyone's wet dream up at the office," Miroku started.

"How old is she because a name like that she's either jailbait or a part time stripper," Naraku said and Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.

"Kagome hired her because she is getting her degree in Fashion Marketing so she can't be too dumb. But I would really like to," Miroku started but felt a rough poke in his back.

Before that he heard Naraku coughing rather loudly.

He turned around and it was his wife with a raised eyebrow and a menacing gaze.

"Hon-honey. Wh-why are you here?" Miroku asked and gulped several times.

"You left your wallet at home and wouldn't answer the phone. So I got all of your children in the car and drove here to give it to you! Inuyasha I really do hope that Miroku could sleep on your couch. Scratch that. Don't let him in your house. He needs to sleep on the streets or find Rebecca 'Long Slut Legs' McGee and sleep on her couch,"Sango said and left with Miroku's wallet.

"Hey babe! You have my wallet still! Sango!" Miroku yelled for her.

Naraku and Inuyasha were bursting from the seams because they wanted to laugh so bad.

"You better hurry or you would really be sleeping on the streets tonight," Inuyasha said and ate one of his wings.

Miroku quickly ran after his irritated wife.

"You wouldn't let him sleep at your house? Cold blooded," Naraku said and waved down the waitress for another bucket of beer and table time.

"And get between him and that? You forget Sango and Kagome are friends almost sisters. If I side with Miroku then I'm going against some unwritten code of oath or something. Bottom line, Miroku and I would be sleeping on the streets. I actually have a great mattress," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Naraku winked and laughed at how Inuyasha stopped midway from drinking his drink.

"Come again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Naraku joked and laughed at Inuyasha's serious tone to a joke.

"Seriously you need to talk to a shrink or Kagome about your anger and mistrust with Koga. Come let me kick your ass in pool," Naraku said as he got the billiard ball rack.

"Oh that reminds me. You owe Lucy $7 bucks," Inuyasha said as he got down from his stool.

"What the hell? The kid adding interest on me? I taught her well. Is Carlos going to be called off so he won't bust my kneecaps?," Naraku asked and gave Inuyasha the money.

Inuyasha shook his head and pocketed the money.

"I'll let him know," Inuyasha said and grabbed another one of his wings.

"Okay Call it," Naraku said as he broke the balls up .

:::

:::

"Oh man! I remember that! I thought that was so funny!" Kagome laughed out loud turning red.

"Here I think that you should finish the bottle. It's almost gone anyway," Koga said and poured the rest in her cup.

"You know how I get when I drink too much. Hell that's how I got Jin. What the fuck pour it on me," Kagome laughed again.

Koga was glad that the zoo workers were doing the shut in as the parents got to rest and sleep. So he knew that no one would come in and barged in on them.

Koga watched and made sure that Kagome drunk a good portion of the alcohol as he told her all the bullshit she wanted to hear. He made sure that her door was locked to be on the safe side.

"Man it's hot in here," Kagome said drunkenly and took off her thermal shirt and pants. She had on her black tank top and red boy shorts with thick purple socks on.

Koga was trying to keep his dick from jumping out and fucking Kagome. He noticed that her guard was slowly going down and that she was almost vulnerable.

He scooted close to her and ran his fingertips through her hair. She leaned into his hand and grinned.

He pulled her to him as he laid on the side of his body on the bed and she was up sitting Indian style.

She responded like he wanted her too. He turned to where he was on his back and she was above him. He slowly moved his hand to her breast and kneaded it while still kissing her. She moaned in the kiss and was kissing him with more passion than before. Koga then lifted up and changed positions to where she was on her back and he was on top of her.

She then began to push away from him.

"Please doctor, don't," Kagome said half sleep, half drunk.

That stopped Koga cold turkey and the blood that was in his dick went limp.

Kagome relaxed and started to reach for her cover.

He got up and got in the bed with her. He held her and she laid on his lower chest with her arms propping herself up like a pillow.

"That guy did a number on you huh," Koga said and ran his fingers through her hair again.

Koga laid his head against the headboard and closed his eyes again.

:::

:::

 **Saturday evening before the curtain call of the debut recital**

Inuyasha was practicing with one of the girls and the other dads. Chris' dad had backed out during practice because his current girlfriend was complaining. Lucy and the rest of the girls were consoling Chris as her mother was chewing out the kid's father.

Inuyasha raised his hand and volunteered to dance with both girls. Lucy then stood and said that she could sit it out since she would have to immediately change to do her solo act that followed.

The dance teacher, Raven, was thrilled and sad but thrilled that the dance wouldn't go to pot. She agreed and clapped her hands announcing that the show must go on!

.

.

.

Inuyasha was in a tuxedo that was a bit snug around his neck but fit like a glove. He looked from behind stage and saw his family and the full auditiorm.

"Mr. T, I would like to thank you again for doing the dance with me. I hardly ever get to do these types of dances because my dad has all these excuses. I promise you that I will do my best!" Chris said and hugged Inuyasha in the middle.

Inuyasha hugged her back and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw Lucy giving him the thumbs up and a big grin.

He let her go and she left to get her makeup done. Lucy ran to her dad and he grabbed her to pick her up.

"I'm sorry that you won't be able to do the dance with me,"Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. This way I get to see you dance. Plus we can give Mommy and Jin a private show because it won't be taped. I just know it was really important to Chris. She's been dancing longer than me and this was the only dance that she has never done. I'm just glad that I get to do it many times but for her it's her last chance because she moves to the junior league next year. So thanks Daddy. You are the greatest," Lucy said and hugged him tighter.

"Does that mean I get a better gift for Father's Day this year," Inuyasha teased.

"I have to check in with Mommy about that. Just know it won't be a tie this year!" Lucy said and jumped down out of his arms to go get her makeup done.

"Oh isn't that sweet! My Inuyasha isn't the big bad wolf anymore but some softy that come to little girls rescue. What happened to you?" a woman asked and Inuyasha turned and rolled his eyes.

' _Now who called the Slut of the West? Shit,'_ Inuyasha thought and sighed.

"Oh Kikyo my personal stalker. How and why are you here?" Inuyasha asked and walked closer to her.

"Sta-stalker? I am your lover you piece of shit!" Kikyo said loudly and Inuyasha yanked her out of the theater using the side exit door.

"Look here bitch! We had sex but if I knew that I would get a crazy cunt out of it I wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole. What will it take for you to fucking leave me alone. I'm not interested in you anymore,"Inuyasha hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Ten foot pole huh? What about all those promises of leaving your wife and coming to be with me? Loving me and wanting me to get pregnant to have you a son? Something that bitch hasn't been able to do yet hence you are at a little girls recital,"Kikyo spat back.

"Watch what you say about my family bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"I am suppose to be your family!" Kikyo cried out in anger.

"How much whore!" Inuyasha yelled getting pissed.

"Whore! I'm no fucking whore! You are the whore the adulterous whore! It was a mistake coming here," Kikyo said and backed away from Inuyasha.

"You just now thinking of that?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I should have just went to your wife to show her this," Kikyo said and opened her coat to show her obvious pregnant bump.

"You-you-you're pregnant! You're fucking pregnant and didn't think of getting a fucking abortion? You stupid bitch! What the fuck did you think I was going to do? Leave my wife and two kids for a broke down bottom feeder like you? You have me all the way fucked up. Take your lying ass to whoever fathered that child because it wasn't me," Inuyasha yelled and went to go back inside of the theater.

"It's yours Inuyasha Tashio! I will prove that my fucking child is yours and you will take care of my baby and me! I am coming for-"Kikyo started but stopped when a big hand was around her throat squeezing and bending to painfully back.

"I could kill you and rid the world of trash like you. You better fucking hope to whatever god you believe in that that isn't my child. You show your ass anywhere I am at I will...I will have you dealt with. It's not a threat it's a promise. So if you like breathing don't test me. Leave so I can enjoy my daughter's recital. I mean it Kikyo. Fucking turn up anywhere and I hear, smell, think, feel you are around,bye bye Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered menacingly in Kikyo's ear and pushed her away from him.

He dusted his hands and spit at her. He straightened up his appearance and turned back to her.

"Remember you said I was the big bad wolf. Fuck up and I will be a hellish nightmare. Good seeing you, take care Kikyo," Inuyasha said cheerful and walked back inside.

Kikyo was gasping and let her tears fall from her eyes down her face.

"I fucking hate him!" Kikyo yelled and threw a piece of wood at the door.

What she didn't know that there was a pair of eyes that watched the entire thing and recorded it.

"They are making this too easy. Glad I have another prize to be won,"the mysterious person said and waited until Kikyo left.

"Yes, she will do just fine,"the mysterious person whispered and chuckled to themselves.

:::

:::

"Oh there you are! Hurry line up with Chris we are about to start Mr. Tashio," Raven stage whispered.

The audience clapped as a dark skinned girl came running off the stage as a thunderous uproar of claps were heard.

"Leah how was it?" the other girls asked her and congratulated her.

"It was scary, and I thought I was going to forget my steps. But the music played and I imagined I was at home practicing. Before I knew it, I was running here because it was over. It was so much fun!" Leah exclaimed as she put the rest of costume for the next act.

Inuyasha heard what the girl said and saw his daughter practicing. She looked amazing to him.

"Okay girls, dads, break a leg," Raven said and the couples entered onto the stage holding each other arms.

Inuyasha had to wait until the little girls were done and it was the older girls turn. He had to learn new steps since Chris was the main lead. She was amazing as well for a nine year old.

"Okay Chris and Mr. Tashio your turn. Remember back straight shoulders up and smile!" Raven said as the last pep talk.

"You ready Chris?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please Christina and yes yes I am...Daddy," Christina said and had a 100 watt smile.

Inuyasha was taken aback at what she called him but didn't want to ruin her last performance as a Little Angel.

 **Sunday Late Afternoon**

Inuyasha was the first in line with the other parents to get their children from the zoo trip.

Inuyasha had let Lucy spend the night with his parents and was going to get her when he got the rest of his family.

Inuyasha got out of his wife's SUV and leaned against it with his arms folded.

 **Bom Bom**

Inuyasha heard the bus horn and turned to see the two bus coaches coming towards the front of the school.

Inuyasha waited until the buses came to a stop and began walking towards the buses. Inuyasha walked to the first one and saw that Jin not Kagome was on that. He began to turn around and there was a small mob of people walking and waiting people. Inuyasha excused himself as he walked back to the second bus.

"Here you go Kagome. I had fun," Koga said as he handed her her carry on bag.

"Thanks and I did too,"Kagome said and rubbed Koga's arm.

"Hey Dad! I had so much fun! Hey Mom! Do you think that we could go get pizza with Koga and he could take me home?" Jin asked as he got down from the last step of the bus.

"Your Dad is actually coming to get us and we are going to Grammy and Pop Pop's house,"Kagome said.

"Okay Mom," Jin said.

"Go and see if you get our bags and I'll call your dad," Kagome said and Jin shook his head he understood and ran off to get the luggage.

Kagome turned and was about to walk away.

"Oh Koga,"Kagome said.

"I had fun and hope that we can do this again," Koga said and made a reach to touch Kagome.

Kagome looked behind Koga and saw Inuyasha behind him. She stepped back away from Koga and made Koga look behind him. He saw Inuyasha and grinned.

"I guess I'll be seeing you with Warden Inuyasha when I see my son," Koga said and left.

Kagome shook her head giving up trying to make amends between the two adult males and went towards her husband.

"Hey babe," Kagome said by stepping on her tippy toes and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha kissed her back and hugged her.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered and saw Jin packing both of the backpacks.

"I missed you more Mr. Taisho," Kagome said again and kissed her and then went to help Jin.

:::

:::

 **One Hour Later**

 **Arcade Pizzeria**

"Okay, I got the food ordered and here's the tokens. You sure that you can stay? You can always send a car to get you," Kagome said

"I'm sure Kitten. I'm staying and I am going to beat your butt in Guitar Hero,"Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek.

"Bring it buddy. Go wash up and I'll wait here," Kagome said and shooed her husband and kids away.

"Come on kids I'm starving," Inuyasha chuckled and picked up Lucy and walked with Jin in front of him.

Kagome shook her head and wiped the table with a napkin while she waited for everyone and the pizza.

She took out her phone and saw that she had a text message from Jakotsu on her phone.

 **Jake: Got a surprise...Turn around**

Kagome looked confused and turned towards the doors. Kagome was surprised and had a big grin on her face. She got up and walked towards the guest that came in.

"Oh my, Bankotsu! It's been so long! How are you!" Kagome squealed when she saw her best friend coming through the arcade doors.

"I'm good Kags, how's our baby boy?" Bankotsu asked as he placed her on the ground after he spun her.

"My son is fine and you are," Inuyasha asked as he came from the restroom with Lucy in his arms and holding Jin's hand.

"Oh, I am Jin and Lucy's godfather. You don't remember me do you. I thought you wasn't going to be able to make it," Bankotsu said and held his hand out to shake Inuyasha's.

"I thought I would spend more time with my family. My daughter and son wanted their dear old dad to play some games with them at the arcade and eat some pizza. You are here?" Inuyasha asked and placed Lucy down who ran to Bankotsu and hugged him.

 _'Shit_ ,' Bankotsu thought to himself.


End file.
